


I Love you a Latte

by Tsuyurin (eelora)



Series: It's Bitter, Black and Brewed [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Barista Noya, Engineering Student: Asahi, Fluff, Hospitality Student: Noya, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelora/pseuds/Tsuyurin
Summary: Nishinoya wasn't sure he liked his new co-worker all that much. But then he cant stop thinking about the older, taller... (rather handsome) man.At the same time, you could almost say that it was love-at-first-sight for one Azumane Asahi.Or: Nishinoya is a bit hasty, and Asahi tries to fix things.





	

“So close…” Nishinoya Yuu grunted as he stretched his body further to reach the upper shelf; not that he could reach much higher as he was already on tippy-toes, resting most of his weight on the counter. He was just a few centimetres away from reaching the packet of chocolate powder when a tanned, muscular arm shot forward and took hold of the packet with ease. Turning around with a sharp glare, Nishinoya came face-to-chest with the barista in training – Azumane Asahi.

The significantly taller male had only begun to work at the campus café just under a week ago, in sudden need of a source of income just at the convenient time of a barista position becoming available at the café.

Staring up at the brunet, the engineer student merely smiled and offered the packet to him, in which he snatched away with a turn. Huffing, he twisted around and gestured to their older coffee machine which was used for practice. “Go back to your soap and water already,” he waved his hand nonchalantly, “forget getting paid if you can’t perfect the temperature and get the right amount of froth…”

“Ahh…” Asahi gave a small laugh and a rubbed the back of his neck, “right away, Nishinoya-san.”

The shorter of the two seemed to ignore him, immediately starting on the mocha that he’d already gone through so much trouble for. Needless to say, his mood had been sour ever since the new recruit had joined the café and disrupted the way that he liked to do things – meaning doing things independently, like reaching for the chocolate powder on the top shelf.

Why was an aspiring engineer even working in hospitality? If anything, the mechanics downtown would be a fitting home for someone like him.

Sighing and shaking away the negative thoughts, Nishinoya put on a smile and finished off the coffee art before sprinkling a little extra chocolate powder on top. Even though it was a take-away order, it didn’t mean that he could simply slack off and not put his all into every drink he made. It was good practice as well.

Capping the lid securely onto the cup, he pushed it across the front counter and rung the bell, “Regular mocha for Kiyoko.” He spoke according to the café protocol, smiling as he saw the calm beauty step forward to take her drink. “Have a good day, Senpai.”

The girl nodded slightly in return, tugging the strap of her bag properly onto her shoulder and taking a careful sip from the cup. “You too, Nishinoya-kun. The mocha is perfect as usual.”

Grinning wider if possible Nishinoya waved her off with a thanks, only to turn when he heard a gasp and the sound of multiple items being knocked over. Spinning around, he came to face a complete mess full of bubbles and steam, along with a rather sheepish looking Asahi.

The second-year college student almost face-palmed, but taking in the expression on the older brunet’s face, he merely grabbed a dishrag to begin cleaning up the mess silently. Despite his initial dislike of the tall man, he knew what it was like to desperately need some income – he’d almost dropped out of high school because he couldn’t pay tuition a few years ago,

“I’m sorry Nishinoya-san.” The younger of the two could almost hear the cringe in the engineer’s tone. Asahi’s voice was vulnerable, as if he was heavily relying on the money he could earn by working at the café. “I’m rather hopeless, aren’t I?”

He couldn’t help but agree, and nodded straightforwardly. “You are.” He began wiping down the old machine, releasing the pressure and picking up the milk jug and inspecting it carefully. “How much dish soap did you use?” When he didn’t receive a reply, he sighed, “Next time only use a drop or two. And remember the perfect temperature for the milk is 60 degrees Celsius. If they ask for extra hot, aim for 65 to 70 degrees, but no more than that; it can become burnt and the taste of the coffee is ruined.”

“O-okay.” Asahi seemed surprised that the boy was still giving him tips despite his earlier failure, but retained the information carefully. He then caught Nishinoya hopping up and down, attempting to reach for another milk jug that was placed on second-highest shelf. The taller quickly moved to stand behind the boy and took it down for him, ignoring the irritated huff below him. The shorty released his glare with a resigned sigh and gestured for the third-year student to follow him.

“Watch closely.” Nishinoya began to move swiftly, grabbing the filter and filling it with coffee grinds. Placing it in the holder, he pressed a button and waited for the water to move through the grinds. “Unless you’re making an espresso or long black, wait for about two seconds from when the coffee begins to come out from the filter. The first part that comes from the grind is extra bitter and gritty. Waiting a bit makes it smoother and kinda creamier…”

The shorter male didn’t notice the newfound expression of fascination that took hold of Asahi as he kept explaining.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo Tetsurou found his roommate hunched over his desk later that night, religiously scribbling down notes and occasionally scrolling through google for extra support. Knowing the engineer would often stay up until the early hours of the morning, he walked over to see how much progress the brunet had made. “New project?” he asked, “I can crash in Kenma’s room if you want some privacy.”

The other shook his head with a small grunt, continuing his constant scribbles. Frowning at being ignored, Kuroo leaned closer to find a full dissection of how a coffee was made. It was unusual to see this; as it was more befitting for Asahi to have drawings of gear parts and engines rather than an odd drawing of a coffee grinder and how to use it. “Coffee?” he raised an eyebrow as Asahi seemed to flush red with a small nod, but continued on with his work.

The lazy man chuckled softly and stepped back – he’d find time to tease the ‘friendly giant’ later.

Still flushed red, Asahi recalled how the energetic Kouhai had been so passionate in the way he explained how coffee was made. Though he supposed that he couldn’t expect anything less from an aspiring hospitality student... but at the same time, Nishinoya’s smile when Asahi had told him the coffee was good was a memory he’d never forget. And, in that one moment, he’d had an epiphany.

One that told him Nishinoya was _special_. He’d met few people that could show such inspiring passion for what they did. Most people lived their lives just enough for them to get by, but the younger brunet seemed to have that spark; and the thought brought a gentle smile to the engineer’s lips.

Not even attempting to shake the thought away, he continued writing in his notebook and making quick sketches with a certain person in mind.

 

* * *

 

The three weeks found Nishinoya and Asahi working together more often, and the taller had finally moved off water and soap to preparing take-away drinks. Nishinoya had adamantly said he would be the one to prepare the in-house drinks as the coffee art was everything that made up the perfect caffeinated drink. That, and people liked to take photos so it was important that the drink was visually appealing when served in a glass or mug.

Even so, the shorty had grown accustomed to receiving the taller student’s help when reaching for things. And embarrassingly, he found himself revelling in those short moments of intimacy where his back touched Asahi’s toned chest. He had even started counting the amount of times their fingers had brushed and wondered if the lingering touch meant something.  And now, all he could do was appreciate the type of person Asahi was – completely altruistic and kind – alongside with his rather handsome appearance (he’d tried hard to deny this attraction but was completely failing).

But getting to know Asahi better made him feel completely out of his league. Almost as if, he could foresee Asahi becoming successful in his career whilst he was left behind making coffee and serving stale banana bread at a crabby corner store café.

A stinging pain pulled him from his thoughts and his grip loosed on his knife as he looked down to see blood pearling and dripping down his injured finger. Cursing under his breath for spacing out in the middle of cooking, he stuck his finger in his mouth and began to look for the first aid kit. Internally, he couldn’t help but see this incident as a sign that he really was out of the older brunet’s league.

His conflict must’ve shown through his expression, because a worried pair of hazel eyes appeared before him. Yaku Morisuke, a fellow friend, roommate and reluctant member of the secret CSC (Campus Shorty Club), carefully placed his hands upon the shoulders of a dazed Nishinoya. “Yuu, are you okay? Should I take you back to our room? You look a bit pale.”

“No I’m fine…” he heard himself saying, “I just think… I need some alcohol tonight.”

Yaku glanced at the chopped carrots and nodded once, “Alright. I’ll call Kenma and Hinata.” He made quick work of contacting them whist throwing away the ruined vegetables before grabbing his friend by the wrist and leading him out of the dorm’s communal kitchen. “We’re meeting them at Karasuno in ten.”

“Okay.” Nishinoya spoke before spacing out once again.

…

Two hours had since passed and Nishinoya found himself emptying his fifth bottle of sake whilst everyone else sipped at their own drinks. Hinata, who had never taken a liking to the bitter taste of alcohol held a glass of soda in his hand.

Downing another shot, the boy slump forward and groaned; three pairs of eyes looking on in worry as Kenma slowly pushing away the pre-ordered sixth bottle. “Wanna talk now?” he asked quietly. Usually, the pudding-head would stay out of affairs, but when the problem was focussed upon a CSC member, things were different.

There was another low moan from a drunken brunet, shocking everyone when a usually bright Nishinoya began to cry. The tears came quickly, streaming down his face as he slurred his words, “I d-don’t deserve him.” He whined.

“Deserve who?” Hinata asked, full of curiosity.

Yaku frowned, “Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

Nishinoya sat up, slapping his cheeks a little in attempt to sober up. He pouted. “You don’t understand.” He sniffled and began to ramble, “He’s so nice, and cool, and strong, and tall, and muscular, and strong. Like a bear you can depend on. He’s really, really attractive both in looks _and_ personality. I’ll never be enough. I’m short and skinny. What’s so likeable about me? I’m studying hospitality and food preparation but I can’t even cut carrots without cutting my finger. And he… he can reach things on the top shelf!”

“But there’s a lot to like about you, Senpai.” Hinata was quick to reassure, “You’re nice too.”

“Energetic.”

“Passionate… and honest.”

His friends all had something to input.

“And you never know,” Kemna shrugged, averting his eyes slightly, “he might like you back too. Just be yourself and tell him straight-forwardly that you like him.”

Nishinoya blinked once, as if the blond’s words brought clarity. He jumped up, pumping his fist once. “You’re right! I’ll tell him!”

“BUT…” Yaku cut in, pushing him back down onto the seat, “Perhaps not when you’re drunk. Alcohol can lower your inhibitions and such.”

The brunet fist pumped again. “You’re right! I’ll tell him tomorrow!”

…

“I can’t do it.” Nishinoya paced around the dorm room, muttering beneath his breath. “I should call in sick for work today. And I have a valid reason too; I’m hungover!”

Yaku rolled his eyes, flipping to the next page of his novel, “If you’re that energetic you most certainly _aren’t_ hungover. Besides, telling that to the manager will get you fired.”

“Maybe I can get Yamaguchi to fill in for me.” He suggested instead, finding any excuse possible to avoid Asahi. He didn’t know what he would do if his feelings were unrequited.

“Yamaguchi has afternoon classes since he does the early morning shifts.”

“Well what about –”

“It’s not fair on her to have to pull a double shift today.”

“Then –”

“He’s visiting his family for the weekend.” The honey-haired male countered with finality in his tone, not once looking up from his book. “Just go to work like usual and confess when you think the time is right. If he’s such a nice guy, at least you know the rejection won’t be harsh.”

The other boy froze, “He really will reject me… won’t he?” His stature immediately slumped over, a dark cloud hanging over him.

“Whoever he is, he’d be crazy to not give you a chance.” Yaku put down his novel with a sigh, “Just be yourself, Noya. If he doesn’t like you for you then _he’s_ the one who’s undeserving.”

 

* * *

 

Asahi felt terrible.

He had no idea what he might’ve done wrong, but Nishinoya had been avoiding him lately. During work he’d barely been spoken to, only when being given instructions. The shorter male had practically spent his whole shift out on the floor cleaning tables and then completely ignored him by going into the storage room out the back of the café, claiming he wanted to clear the area up and prepare for inventory – even though inventory was done on Thursdays every two weeks and it was currently a Saturday.

Rather worried about the lack of spark he saw in the younger man, he approached him with caution. “Nishinoya-san, have I possibly done something to… anger you?” he trailed off a little, seeing the boy stiffen before continuing to wipe down the counter.

“No, you haven’t.” His reply was quiet, but Asahi caught the small quiver in his voice.

“Then… is everything okay?”

There was a silent pause as Nishinoya slowly turned around and craned his neck up at the tall engineer. “… Yes.”

“Are you sure?” he pressed, carefully noting the flush that was covering the other’s cheeks.

“Well there is something.” The smaller man’s voice was barely above a whisper. “I – um… I’ve been thinking of how… of how to tell you.”

Pleased that Nishinoya wanted to confide in him, specifically, made him smile. “You can tell me anything.”

As if his words spurred confidence in the shorter brunet, Nishinoya took two steps to close the gap between them and grabbed Asahi’s calloused hands, squeezing tightly as he brushed the tingling feeling that he felt upon their contact, away. “Asahi-senpai.” His tone was serious and blunt, “I really, really like you.”

Asahi blinked, unsure if he’d heard correctly. “What?!”

However, Nishinoya took this as a sign of disgust, and flinched at the raised tone of the older male’s voice. He quickly stepped back, seeing from his lower eyes as Asahi’s hand clenched into a fist and started to shake – a clear sign of anger.

“I-I’m sorry. My… um… my shift has ended so I should go. Sorry… again.” He stuttered, legs trembling as he almost tripped over himself when he began to back away. He cleared his throat. “I mean… it was just a joke! Aha! Sorry.”

He was out of the café before Asahi could call him back.

…

Asahi hadn’t worked alongside Nishinoya since. He felt even more terrible if possible, knowing _why_ the shorter of the two was avoiding him. But he’d been so surprised to find that his affections for the passionate young boy were returned; he’d long ago resolved to stay friends since Nishinoya didn’t seem the type to be interesting in hulking guys like him.

Every time he tried to approach Nishinoya, the boy would turn and run away. He’d even talked to Nishinoya’s friends – who’d been sceptic at first, but once finding out the truth, said that he’d have to try corner the boy privately to clear the situation. And although it hurt to see _his_ usually bright ball of energy walk around campus with his head hung low, the others were right. He’d have to corner Nishinoya to make sure he listened.

And the best way to do that… was to catch him at work.

Except it was harder than it seemed. The manager had rostered them to work separate shifts for the next two weeks, so he’d had to spend time convincing the old geezer to place him with the other brunet.

And when the time came finally around, he found a new hurdle to surpass. Nishinoya had a knack for dodging and tuning people out, so Asahi found himself trailing the second-year like a lost puppy throughout the empty café. He’d avoided getting too close to him, and had even gone so far to bring out a step-ladder as an aid to reach the items placed on the taller shelves.

Exasperated, he finally stepped forward and grabbed Nishinoya by the shoulders, stopping any movement. When the boy tried to shrug him off, Asahi only pulled him closer.

“Please.” He spoke softly, trying to keep the two of the calm when he felt the shorter boy tremble under his touch. “Give five minutes of your time for me…”

He felt the younger male take a deep breath, seeming to steel himself for something. “…Okay, just five minutes.”

Asahi nodded, despite the fact the other couldn’t see him. “Will you let me… make you a drink?” He pleaded, letting his voice touch upon the tone of desperate. Nishinoya seemed to understand and simply nodded before moving to sit at one of the tables.

Now nervous, the engineer moved around to the back of the counter, grabbed a glass, and began to prepare a latte. When done, his hands shook as he picked up the drink and brought it over the Nishinoya. Clearing his throat, he shakily placed the cup on the table – his heart feeling like it was about to burst from the nerves.

Watching closely, he saw Nishinoya’s breath hitch as his gaze landed upon the latte, with a distinct shape – although wonky – of a heart. It was Asahi’s turn to stutter as he opened his mouth, “I, uh… Nishinoya-san… I, um, I want you to know that you misunderstood… and that, I like you too. I like how you’re passionate. I like the way your eyes shine when you’re doing something you love, and how you were kind enough not to get angry or yell at me when I made mistakes. So I made you a drink with all of my feelings for you inside.”

The shorter boy was standing now, breathing heavily with glistening tears filling brown orbs. Without breaking eye-contact, Nishinoya slowly picked up the glass and brought it to his lips, taking a small, precious sip. Tears spilled down his cheeks as Asahi quickly wiped them away with worry clear in his eyes.

The two of them trembled with nerves and Nishinoya had to quickly put the glass down before he dropped it. But in his haste, he knocked it over anyway and spilled the rest of the content across the table. He cried harder if possible, “Asahi… I thought you hated me.”

The said boy paused, before shaking his head and leaning down to kiss the tears away. “I could never.”

A soft laugh emitted from the tearful boy as he broke away and shook his head. A sly smile spread across his lips and he stood on tippy-toe, bringing his face close to Asahi’s again. “You’re doing it wrong.”

The taller boy looked surprised, “Eh?”

“You do it… like this.” Nishinoya whispered before closing the last of the space between them, pressing their lips together and melting beneath the feeling that followed.

 

* * *

 

 **「おまけ** **: omake** **」**

Ennoshita and Sugawara stood, jaws dropped at the scene before them. “Perhaps we should come back another time?”

“Yes. Let’s.”

“Should we go to the Noodle Bar instead?”

“Yes. Let’s.”

“… Alright.” Sugawara began to pull away when a hand clasped over his arm to tug him back. He looked back over his shoulder to find Ennoshita still watching. “What is it?”

The dark-haired boy turned to him slowly with dollar signs in his eyes. “Shouldn’t we like, take pictures, or something?”

The sound of a _whack_ and the high-pitched whine of ‘ _But Senpai~~_ ’ followed.

 **「おわり** **: owari** **」**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please note: This is also cross-posted on FFN  
> 


End file.
